Snowowl (snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don't copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless i say other wise thank you Apperence Snowowl has light blue scales wings and tail. He has darker blue horns on his neck and one of his wing is shredded. Personality Snowowl is sarcastic and loves to think of different situations other then being in his position. He is very friendly, that is if you are not a Sandwing. Abilities Snowowl doesn’t have death breath because he was hatched in a place that never got snow but other wise can do most of the other Icewing abilities execept withstand sub zero temperatures, no one is sure about that. History The Stealing of an Egg As Scorch crept towards the pillar, this was so easy. When he reached the pillar he started to climb. Normally Icewings laded eggs in the hatchery not this nest. Their had to be something special about them and that was why his queen had told a group of four dragons, including himself, to collect the four eggs. Unfortunately the other two had died trying to but that wasn't going to stop him. When he neared the top he started to put his claws carefully on the rock so not to be noticed. Then he was there he reached an arm up and quickly grabbed an egg and took off. He didn't feel the cold harsh breath of the IceWing mother and he didn't hear wing beats so he flew harder just in case she started to follow him. But he did hear another noise, the screeching of the IceWing mother finding out that one of her eggs had been stolen. When he rencountered what had happened he had seen a lot of egg shells and only one other egg that was not broken. He realized what had happened quickly. When the other SandWings had died trying to get the eggs they had had their claw on it and when the Icewing had breathed on it and because of the freeze and the shock they had accidentally crushed the eggs. Well one special egg was better than none. Memories He remembered his mother, a regal dragon who had died. Or that was what what his SandWing captors said. He really didn't know what his mother looked like. He remembered the time he had once tried to escape, it hadn't ended well. Once he had learned how to fly he tried getting away, that was when he learned that their were chains on his ankles. The SandWings had yelled at him to come down and when he had they had shredded one of his wings. Other prisoners teased him saying that he should just breath on himself or the chains. He didn't know what that meant on till another IceWing prisoner came, she had said that IceWings had freezing death breath. When he had said that he didn't have that ( nor had he understood what she was saying) she had ordered him to breathe on the ground, the only thing that happened was that dust was blown away. That was when she asked how long he had been there. He had responded his life or that was what it had felt like to him and that is exactly what he felt know. Still chained up by his ankles and the right wing ( the one the SandWings had shredded) was at a low throb. "Better than yesterday." he sighed the IceWing was still there and looked up when he said that. "What is better," she asked ," because the food isn't better, the water sure isn't any fresher and everyone here knows the treatment here is getting worse every day." he responded by saying "My wing feels better that my friend is the thing that is better." She nodded to show that she understood and laid her head back down. She had never told him her name but she was nice. Well as nice as you could get when you are a prisoner in the SandWing kingdom. Though she was very, very, sarcastic and it was funny at times especially when she was yelling at the other prisoners. He was pretty sure she was also a dragonet she couldn’t have been older then 13. Gallery art is welcome Category:Males Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets